Loving Her And Her Baby
by poisoncade
Summary: Clare is five months pregnant, and her and Eli are fighting. Will Eli support or reject her? And what if the baby isn't Eli's? Bad summary, good story! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's POV**

I looked around at the shattered glass all over my floor and leaned down to shove it all into the dustpan. I felt my hands get cut and looked down in time to see blood bloom on my hands. I swore under my breath, knocking another bottle of vodka out of my way to wash my hand off in the sink. The pounding headache was killing me, and the nausea would be coming soon. Being hung-over sucked. My phone went off again with Clare's ringtone and I hit the Off button for my phone. Clare was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. How could she do this to me? Red flashed in front of my eyes and I knew I had to get a grip. I loved Clare, more than anything, but how could I be with her now? Her and her boy toy were probably already together, discussing future names. I rolled my eyes. Clare wanted him, that's fine by me. I shoved all of the glass into a bag and went downstairs to get the vacuum whenever my doorbell rang. I opened it, not remembering that me and Clare were fighting. And there she was, my blue-eyed beauty, her hands dropping over her pregnant stomach.

It was pouring down rain outside, mirroring my mood. "You have no right to be here, Clare." I said coldly. I watched her eyes filled with tears and it felt like my heart had been stabbed. Clare hurt me to much, how could she do this to me? "E-Eli, please." She begged. Her porcelain skin was soaked, and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "Eli you don't understand, I love you!" she said, sobbing. Anger flared inside me. "Don't lie to me, Clare! If you loved me you wouldn't…wouldn't be pregnant!" I hissed. The reality of this still hit me hard. She was _pregnant. _I flung the door open and turned back towards the kitchen so that Clare could come in. Clare waddled in, trying to manage her five month pregnant stomach. I ran upstairs and got her a towel. When I came down, she was pacing. I tried to avoid looking at her belly, just at the Clare I loved, but I couldn't help it. Her blue blouse was roughly shoved outwards, and I couldn't help but flinch. It should be me, I thought as I dried Clare off. Clare collapsed onto the couch and started to sob into her hands. As if she was a mind reader, Clare said the words I wanted to hear. "It should be you, Eli. I love you." Clare said, shivering. I sighed gently. I didn't love this baby, but I loved Clare. I loved Clare more than anything in this world. I sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why?" I said, forcing the word out before tears sealed off my throat. I shivered against Clare. "Why would you do this?" My arms tightened around her. "I was drunk! KC got me drunk, and…and I don't remember anything!" Clare said, sobbing. My heart shattered. I should have been there with her, making sure she didn't drink. But I had to go with Cece and Bullfrog to a radio convention. Clare went to a party with Alli, and when Alli and Drew were in the bedroom, KC got Clare drunk. A month later, she was pregnant. I wanted to scream. This should be my baby, I should have Clare's virginity. Clare wrapped her arms around me and I said the words I needed to say. "I love you, Clare. I'll help you with the baby. I love you." I rocked her back and forth, soothing her. I did love Clare. I loved Clare enough to help her raise a child that wasn't even mine. Clare sobbed into my shoulder, thanking me over and over. She kissed my face gently and I laughed. I loved her, and really, what else mattered?

"C'mon, Clare. We need to get you and the baby warmed up and into different clothes." I said, pulling her up to me. "Eli, thank you." She gasped, laughing suddenly. "You aren't even the baby's father and in five minutes you've done more for the baby then KC has in five months." KC hadn't even stepped up to the plate an admitted that he got Clare pregnant. Of course, this was KC, so not a big surprise. "Doesn't he already have a kid?" I asked her. Yeah, with Jenna Middleton, at least I thought so. He hadn't stepped up there either. Their son, Lucas, had been born last month. Clare nodded as I helped her up the steps.

***Three hours later***

Clare had eaten through my refrigerator, and was now comfortably lying in my bed, in my clothes. I moved her hair back gently. Me and Clare had already discussed how this was going to work. Her and I would raise the baby, with me taking over as the baby's father. KC would probably be more than happy to give up his child to me, and I would take care of finances. I already had a job after school, and I would get another one. Clare was working two jobs right now. She would have t take off or even quit whenever the baby was born. I had already been online, looking for an apartment. I had called Cece and Bullfrog, who had agreed to pay for the apartment. Clare's parents had already bought the things the baby would need, and agreed to support us to. Randal even thanked me.

Clare was smiling gently up at me and I leaned down to kiss her. "I love you Clare. And even though it's going to take some time, I love the baby, too." And I did love the baby. Clare had shown me the sonogram pictures. The baby, whose sex was still undetermined, was beautiful. I had felt the baby kicking, and I already loved it. This baby wasn't mine, but I would love to raise it. Besides, it was a huge part of Clare. I loved Clare, so I could just as easily love this baby. And, really, this baby was mine, in every way that mattered. I sighed gently, kissing Clare again. "I love you, Eli." She told me. I smiled gently. "I love you, too." I placed my hand over Clare's stomach. "And the baby."

**A/N Good/bad? More chapters or one shot? Five reviews for a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

My week had been going by me very fast, and I only had four months to prepare before I was a father. I had gotten a wonderful job as an editor at a downtown newspaper. They were trying to expand their audience by getting a teen perspective, and Ms. Dawes recommended me whenever she heard about me and Clare. They paid me lots of money for each article I did, and I had 2,000 in just my first week! Clare was waiting tables at the Dot, even though I didn't like her working. But we still were going to have baby to take care of soon. Clare and I had a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, and we were going to see the baby's sex. I was very excited; after all, I was going to see my baby for the first time. Me and Clare had already moved into the apartment, thanks to Clare's parents. They had moved everything we needed over to our apartment, which was only two blocks away from my old house.

I was sitting on one of our chairs in my office next to the nursery whenever Clare came in. She had been looking through baby cribs on her computer, the one thing we hadn't prepared for. She was holding her laptop in her hands and sat next to me as I furiously typed my article. I was doing six articles a night, and every one of them got me about $150. I was also looking for another job as a journalist at another Toronto newspaper, and I had a job interview tomorrow, before the appointment. "What's up, beautiful?" I asked, turning my head. "I like this one." She said, pointing to the crib on the screen. It was nice, modest really. It was painted with yellow and green stripes and had an attachable toy twirler on it. The twirler would be positioned on the headboard and the tiny stuffed animals would float above the baby. "It's great." I said, looking at the price. _Nine hundred dollars for a crib? _That was almost half my paycheck for the week! I calmed myself down, assuring myself that I would get it back. It was one of the cheaper ones we had seen lately, actually. It said that the crib was at Kohl's, so I stood up. "Alright baby, let's go get a crib!" I said, faking enthusiasm. Clare laughed and smiled up at me. "Eli, this means a lot to me, what you're doing. I love you, and I'm so excited about us and the baby! We're going to have our own family now!"

I smiled. We were going to have our own family! Clare looked so happy, my heart swelled with love. She was wonderful. I knew that she loved this baby, and that she loved me. And I couldn't not love this baby. Clare and I graduated from high school in three weeks, and I planned for Clare and I to go to college. Cece and Bullfrog would take the baby for some days, while Helen and Randal took her for the others. Helen and Randal were divorced, but still on good terms. They lived separately, so we had plenty of babysitting options. Not to mention Adam, Fiona, Alli, and Darcy. I smiled, kissing her porcelain forehead and smoothing her cinnamon curls back as we walked out to Morty. I had already gotten most of the baby necessities from Helen and Randal. Clothes, car seats, carriers, etc. But we still had lots of other things we needed to buy. Like cribs, diapers, wipes, blankets, bottles, pacifiers, and all that jazz. Clare's baby shower was next week and I hoped we would get all of it then. We drove out to Kohl's and immediately headed for the baby section. Clare gasped at all of the little outfits to choose from, dresses and overalls. The only clothes we had gotten from Clare's parents had been one-pieces, since no one knew what the baby was going to be.

We saw the crib in a second and Clare skipped over. She was so thrilled about this baby, and I couldn't help being excited to. After all, it's not every day you're going to be a father. I helped Clare get a box for the crib, and turned around whenever I heard a loud baby's wail. My hands balled into fist as I saw Jenna looking through baby clothes, a very uncomfortable KC holding a screaming and squirming Lucas. Like KC could ever be a father. I wanted to go up and punch him in the face for practically raping Clare and then abandoning her. KC's eyes popped out of his skull whenever he saw me and hid behind Jenna. What a coward. "KC." I said coldly. I heard Clare gasp behind me and instantly moved in front of her, protecting her from the bastard in front of me. "E-Eli, what are you doing here?" he said. "And what are you doing with her?" he said, the disgust practically dripping from his voice whenever he mentioned Clare.

I answered confidentially, "I'm here with Clare looking for a crib for our future child. You just need to sign off all parental rights to me and Clare so that way I can raise this baby and do what you should have. You're a coward, KC. You took advantage of Clare and now you can't even stand up and face the consequences. You have no right to be a father to this child." KC looked stunned at first, but Jenna looked scared. She was all alone to raise her child unless KC stayed, and she would do anything to keep him. I felt bad for her. Then KC shrugged. "Yeah, I did get her knocked up. When can I sign the papers?" he said, practically grinning. It took all my self-control not to punch him and I felt Clare's hand on my shoulder, a small reminder to keep my cool. "We'll work something out." I muttered.

"So, Clare and I can raise the baby, and you won't have to be in its life?" I asked, disbelieving. This was almost too easy.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I have no idea why you're with Clare, though. But you know what they say; one man's trash is another man's treasure." KC said, a stupid grin on his face.

My fist flew towards KC, and then I pulled back quickly to avoid hitting Lucas. I fell into a nearby display, pulling down a ton of baby toys. Pain smashed into my hand and I groaned. Perfect. "Eli!" Clare squealed as store employees tried to dig me out from under the mountain of toys. I tried to move my wrist and pain blinded me. I cussed under my breath as KC and Jenna scattered. We quickly paid for the crib and Clare drove me to the hospital. When we got there, the X-rays said my wrist was broken and I would be in a cast for three weeks. They gave me some painkillers and sent me home. On the drive back, Clare started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Eli. I should have stopped you. You were so brave with KC, and now you're hurt!" Clare said, starting to cry. I was used to this by now, pregnancy hormones were really bad. I rubbed her shoulders with my good hand and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, baby. It was worth it. Just get some rest and relaxation. I don't want you or the baby straining yourself." I soothed Clare, brushing her cinnamon curls back. Whenever she had calmed down, I leaned back and looked out of Morty's window. I squeezed my eyes shut. My pregnant girlfriend was due in just a few weeks, I had to do my job with one hand, I had a job interview and a doctor's appointment tomorrow and my broken hand was killing me. So how could all of this could I still feel like the luckiest man in the world? I looked at Clare in the driver's seat and found my answer.

**A/N Good, bad? Review! How should the job interview go and should the baby be a boy or a girl? Any ideas on names for the baby? Five reviews to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eli's POV**

A list of swear words streamed through my head as I tried to write current event articles with one hand. I liked current events instead of reviews. For reviews, I actually had to go and see the thing I was going to review. I would spend two hours watching a movie or going to a concert for a review that took twenty minutes to write. Current events took less time, and I was usually very up-to-date. I tried typing with one hand, but it was difficult. _In the recent events, Governor Scott Walker stripped teachers of their right, granted to them by the Constitution of the United States… _Try typing that one handed. Anyway, I liked current events better. More time that I could spend with Clare. I looked back at my girlfriend to see her struggling to pull herself out of bed. She was so huge from her pregnancy; she had to rock herself out of bed. I walked over and helped her up with my good hand.

She smiled up at me sheepishly, her pale cheeks blooming red. I hope this baby got Clare's blush, I liked it a lot. My grin was replaced with frustration when I looked at the clock. _7:23. _My interview was at 8:00, and if I wanted to beat traffic I had to leave now. "I'm sorry baby; I have to leave for the interview." I said, hunting for my tie. Which box was it in? "That's okay. Eli, would you mind dropping me off at work before you go? Fitz said that he would take my shift in the afternoon so I could go to the appointment if I came in an hour earlier." Clare said. I briefly remembered her telling me this yesterday, it must have slipped my mind. It would take ten minutes out of my time, but Clare was so worth it. "Of course, baby girl." I said, struggling to adjust my tie with one hand. Clare waddled over, balancing her stomach, and fixed my tie for me. I grinned at the cliché moment. The wife helping the husband fix his tie before he went to work. Wait, wife? I pondered this for a minute. Should Clare and I get married? It had always been a dream of mind, but I hadn't even thought about it in the last few weeks, with everything that had been happening.

But, maybe it was a good idea to get married. Bring the baby into the world the right way. I looked at Clare in her waitress uniform, the small smile on her rose colored lips. I loved her. I had known this since the second I saw her, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Why wouldn't I ask her to marry me? I would have to look at rings, though. And that cost money, lots of it. "We have to hurry, Clare." I said, the clock snapping me out of my daydream. I combed my hair in the emo style I liked it. No time to straighten it today. I carried Clare bridal style down the steps, at her protest, and out to Morty. I roughly shoved in my seat belt with my good hand, twisted the key into the ignition, and backed Morty out of the drive way. We were at the Dot in five minutes. Clare kissed me on the cheek and I told her to have a good day at work. After I watched her walk in to make sure she would be okay (Yes, I know, I'm overprotective) I turned back to the steering wheel. On to the job interview.

**Clare's POV**

I walked into the Dot right before opening time, and smiled at Fitz. I was so proud of him. He left behind his juvenile lifestyle and finally embraced God. I briefly touched the cross necklace sitting on my pale collarbones and then set down my purse behind the counter. "Good morning, Fitz." I said, setting up menus around the room on the tables. "Good morning, Clare. How's the baby?" Fitz asked, smiling down at my belly. Fitz knew how excited I was about the baby. I could see myself now, taking the baby girl-or boy- to a movie, Eli right beside me. Thank God for Eli, my knight in shining armor. Whenever I needed him, he was there. "

I beamed at Fitz, "The baby's great we get to see whether it's a boy-"

"Or a girl today. I know Clare, you've told me a thousand times about this appointment." Fitz smiled back at me and I felt my blush in my cheeks. I had told Fitz about this appointment, probably more than a thousand times. Besides Eli, Alli and Fiona, Fitz was the only one that I had to talk to. And we had some good conversation's that filled in the busy hours at work. Once Spinner officially retired, Fitz started running the Dot. He did a great job, too. Fitz walked over to flip around the Closed sign in the window just a familiar face opened the door. Oh my God. I mean, Gosh. KC Guthrie. "Clare, can we talk?" KC asked me. I nodded stiffly, sitting down in a nearby chair as Fitz watched me cautiously, one eyebrow raised. I knew if anything happened he would jump in. "What do you want, KC?" I said, looking at my boyfriend from what seemed like a lifetime ago. He sat down across from me, looking like a nervous wreck. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes. "Clare, I wanted to apologize. I know what I did wasn't right, and that you're the only one that will really suffer the consequences here. Eli is a great guy for doing this. I practically raped you Clare, and to be honest, I'm not ready to be a dad." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I haven't been getting any sleep from Lucas, and I just can't take on another kid. I came here to sign the papers, and to discuss child support." KC said, roughly shoving the words out.

After the papers were signed, KC promised he would never contact me again, or ever contact the baby. I refused child support from KC, he had another baby to provide for. I was looking down at the papers in awe, staring at the signature I needed to get on with my life. _KC Guthrie. _I know it sounds stupid, but I had been carrying those papers around in my purse for weeks. Not really in hopes that KC would randomly sign them, it was more of an emotional thing. Like, _what if? _Fitz gently tilted my chin up and I noticed that the Dot was packed. How had I not noticed before? I stood up to get to work but Fitz shook his head. "Eli should be done with his interview by now, call him, go to your appointment. Me and the rest of the staff can handle it." Fitz said gently. Of course, I told Fitz everything, so he would know about the appointment. "Thank you, Fitz!" I said happily, giving him a quick hug as I punched Eli's phone number into my phone. We had a lot to talk about.

**Eli's POV**

I walked into the office of my hopefully almost boss and took a seat. He was flipping through my short, pitiful resume and took a seat across the desk. He was short, with a small mustache and was wearing a very professional looking suit. "So, you're nineteen and just got out of high school?" he asked me. "Yes, sir." I replied. "Why do you think that you would be able to qualify for a job here?" he asked skeptically. Suddenly, I didn't like how he was looking at me. Like I was something he stepped in on accident, like I never even had a dream of a chance for this job the second I walked into the building. He was practically sneering at me. I was garbage to him. I looked around the professional office, the row of degrees from fancy universities that I could never afford decorating the walls. I looked at the leather couches and then looked back at this man. "It's a difficult job, ah, Elijah." He said, briefly checking my records. "What makes you think that you can keep up with it?" he said, that same sneer on his face.

The anger that had been bubbling up ruptured. "Because, I have a difficult life. I have a girlfriend at home that was practically raped by her ex boyfriend and is now pregnant. I have to provide for her and this upcoming baby. I have to write six three-page articles every night just to make ends meet, and I have to do it with a broken hand! I have to put food on the table; I have to worry about whether or not the baby is okay when it's not even mine. I chose to support my future wife because I love her, I decided to take in an unborn child and support it because they had nowhere else to go. I decided to get two jobs to bring in enough money to support them, with a broken hand, when I'm just nineteen years old! So yes, I think I can handle a difficult job!" I said, my face blushing. I was upset, and it had been wrong to take it out on him. The man looked calculating, and then he sighed, a small smile on his face. "Well, Eli, we'll get back to you by the end of this week."

My face fell as I walked out of the office and out to the parking lot. I got into Morty and smacked my head against the steering wheel. I blew it. I blew my only chance at a decent, steady income. Nice going, Eli. My phone rang with Clare's ringtone and I flipped it open. We still had to go to the appointment to, I remembered. "Hey baby girl, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey babe, you won't believe what happened today!" A thrilled Clare exclaimed.

I sighed. "Yeah, neither will you."

**A/N Doctor's appointment next chapter! Five reviews to update! C'mon guys, just five more! Boy or girl? Have a vote! Check out the poll on my profile to, by the way. Rate your fave story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli's POV**

I knew that Clare would be disappointed that I now had no shot of getting the job. I would find something else. Clare was really excited on the phone, so I asked her what was going on. She told me how KC had showed up at the Dot and signed the papers! This was incredible news, and I was thrilled. The baby was ours, just mine and Clare's. This was exactly what I needed to get happy, and I raced over to pick Clare up for the appointment. My knuckles were white against Morty's dark steering wheel as Clare got into Morty. She was holding the papers in her hand, grinning. I looked out of my window, to ashamed to look her in the face. We had a baby on the way, and I blew my only chance. Where was I going to get a job fresh out of high school that had a decent, steady income? "What's wrong, Eli?" Clare asked, concerned. Her sapphire eyes filled with worry. "Did something happen at the job interview?" I sighed, and then bit my bottom lip. Get it over with, Eli. "I blew it, Clare." I said, my voice hitching. "I think I blew my only shot." As childish as it was, I felt tears burn behind my eyes. I looked over at my girlfriend, apologies burning in my eyes.

"Oh, Eli." Clare said, wrapping her arms around me. I sucked in my breath, trying to keep calm. I felt it all crashing down on me. She was almost six months pregnant and I didn't have a steady income. With one bad article I could be fired, with no way to support Clare or my child. I needed more stability. I breathed n the scent of Clare's cinnamon curls and calmed myself down. We had to get to the appointment. I straightened myself up and started to drive as Clare brushed my hair back. Then she smiled at me. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked me. I smiled gently. I could see myself with either. "I don't know Clare. If we had a girl, I'd be an overprotective father. I'd kill any boy that broke her heart, and always help her. I'd buy dresses and take her to prom, walk her down the aisle, all of that good stuff. If we have a boy, then I'd take him to concerts. Actually, I guess I could do that if the baby was a boy or a girl, but anyway, I'd take him to concerts. If he was into sports, I'd practice throwing baseball with him in the back yard and little things like that. I can really see myself with either." I said, smiling. I could see Clare with either, too. Buying dresses for a little girl, brushing her hair. Or if it was a boy, dropping him off at concerts, telling him to be careful.

"I know, a boy or a girl would be great." Clare said, placing both of her pale hands protectively over her stomach. Then she sighed. "Sometimes I wish that the baby would just stay in there forever, so that way it would be safe." Clare murmured. I smirked a little. That was just like Clare. We pulled up to the doctor's office. I helped Clare out of Morty, pressing a hand against her back to support her stomach. As usual, I was overprotective. I helped her up the steps and held the door for her. As we sat in the waiting room, Clare gripped my arm. "Eli, I'm scared. What if the baby isn't okay?" she asked, looking up at me with those breath taking eyes. I felt a pang of worry somewhere deep in my stomach. What if the baby wasn't okay? All the diseases people could get…What if it was sick? Could Clare and I afford to get the treatment the baby would need? I bit my bottom lip again, a reminder to stay sane. "If anything is wrong with the baby, we'll deal with it then, I promise. I promise I will do everything in my power to take care of this child, Clare." I looked her right in the eyes to prove that I wasn't lying. Clare smiled gently and pressed her lips up against mine. Someone cleared their throat behind us and we broke apart. "The doctor is ready to see you now." said the blushing nurse.

I smirked up at Clare, helping her up as we walked back into the exam room. I helped Clare onto the "bed" and sat in the chair beside her. We both waited patiently, even though the nerves were killing me. Was the baby a boy or a girl? I wrung my hands together and massaged my wrists. A doctor walked in. He was probably in his mid-forties. He had graying dark hair with gray eyes. "Clare Edwards?" he asked, smiling gently. "Yeah." Clare said timidly. I knew how intimidated she felt and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "And you're the baby's father?" h asked, nodding his head towards me. I beamed with pride as I nodded. It was my baby, in all the ways that mattered. "Alright then. You'll have to excuse me, the records are a bit of a mess. How far along are you?" he asked, smiling slightly. I didn't like how he was smiling at her. I felt very…jealous. I wanted to punch him, and remind him that she was with me, but I bit my tongue. "Five and a half months yesterday." Clare said, dropping her hands over her stomach. The doctors eyebrows shot up with surprise. "Just five and a half months? Are you sure?" he asked. Clare nodded. He stared at her, and raised one eyebrow. "What doctor did you go to before?" he asked patiently.

"Dr. Uephrades." Clare replied.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Alright, we should listen to the heartbeat." He pulled out his stethoscope and Clare lifted up her shirt. My hands balled into fists as the doctor gently put his hands over her, smiling a little too much as he did it. He gently placed the stethoscope on Clare's stomach and listened patiently. He looked confused for a second, then looked like he was concentrating. "Is something wrong?" I asked quickly. "I don't know." He admitted, and then he looked up at Clare. "Did your last doctor ever talk to you about your baby having possible heart conditions?" Clare and I both turned pale. Heart conditions? The baby had a heart problem? My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. How would we be able to handle this? I swallowed nervously. "Is-Is something wrong?" Clare asked, terrified. I stood and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, trying to make her feel better. "Maybe the sonogram will show us something." The doctor said, grabbing the gel.

He set up the sonogram equipment as me and Clare gazed at each other, a million questions in our eyes. What was wrong with the baby? The doctor put the tube on Clare's tummy and then he turned the screen away from us. "Why did you do that?" I said panic dripping from my voice. "Just in case something's wrong." The doctor said calmly. How could he be calm? Our baby could be sick! Tears overflowed from Clare's eyes and she let out a sob into my shoulder. I tightened my grip on her and looked up to see the doctor sigh, his face flooding with relief. He let out a small chuckle. "False alarm, relax. This explains the heart. There's nothing wrong with the baby's heart. In fact, it's better than one." He laughed to himself gently and turned the screen towards us, pointing at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. My baby. Clare gasped in amazement and I couldn't help but do the same. He was beautiful. Yes, he. "This is your baby boy!" the doctor said smiling. Then he moved the tube to the other side of Clare's stomach. "But this…"

**A/N **A baby boy, just like you wanted! Big surprise next chapter, can anyone guess? Check out my other story The Goldsworthy Family! Just one more review until I update that guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Eli's POV**

"But this…" the doctor said, hesitating. He moved the tube over Clare's stomach and we saw another practically identical baby. "Is your baby girl!" the doctor said, pointing to our daughter on the screen. I froze, and my heart stopped for a second. _Two _babies? My jaw dropped and Clare let out a gasp. "Holy Hell." I said, earning a smack in the arm from Clare. "Sorry, sorry." I said, turning back to look at the screen. Our daughter squirmed a little and Clare's face flushed. "I can feel her. And him." She said, putting her hand on the other side of her belly. I leaned down and kissed Clare's forehead. "I love you, Clare. And our little babies." I said, placing my hand over my daughter and son. The doctor smiled gently. "Congratulations, Ms. Edwards." He said, leaving the room to get prints. The screen turned off and Clare and I stared at each other. I pressed my lips to hers. "Guess we're going to buy another crib then?" I said, my familiar smirk on my lips. Tears flowed down her face, and she kissed me again. "I guess so." She wiped her tears away. "Oh, Eli." She said, sobbing harder.

"Clare, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be happy?" I said, kissing her tears of her face. "I'm scared, Eli. How can I raise two children? I'm terrified to raise one!" she said, holding her face in her hands. Her muffled voice continued, "I love them, I love them so much. I want them to have the best life possible and I want to try my best to do that." She said. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Clare, we'll take care of these babies, I promise. You're not doing this alone, you have me, my parents, your parents, Alli, Adam, Fiona. We can do this." I said, and then my lips were blocked off with Clare's. "I love you, I'm sorry, I'm just hormonal." She murmured gently. I kissed her again as the doctor came back in with ten prints of our twins. I helped Clare out to Morty, both of us ecstatic. Seeing them for the first time only made me know even more that they were mine. My daughter and son. Biology had nothing to do with this. They were mine in all the ways that mattered, and my heart swelled every time I thought about them. They were my children, and I loved them with my entire heart. Just like I loved Clare.

As we drove to our new apartment, Adam sat out front. He was looking at his hands even after Care and I got out of Morty. He smiled up at Clare. "Hey, Clare. How is the baby?" he asked. He looked like Hell. His eyes had dark bags under, and he looked paler than usual. But something was different about his eyes. They seemed…deader. I smiled at Clare and she nodded, giving me the permission to tell him. "Actually, we're having twins! A boy and a girl!" I said, smiling brightly. Adam stood then, and I saw a glimmer of the old Adam, just for a second. "Congratulations, man! Congratulations Clare!" he said, hugging us both. I unlocked the key to the apartment and Clare went in to order another baby crib. "What's wrong?" I said immediately after Clare was gone, turning to look at Adam. He sighed, and tears shown in his eyes for a second. He collapsed onto our couch that Cece and bullfrog got us and held his face in his hands. "Fiona's still drinking." He said. He lifted his face out of his hands and started to wring his wrists. He wasn't looking at me, he looked out the window. His eyes were unfocused, and I doubted he was really seeing anything. "Why doesn't she understand?" Adam said, frustration breaking through his depression. He shook his hands in front of them, staring into his palms as though there might be an answer there.

"Who knows what all that alcohol is doing to her? She's killing herself!" he said. His face fell then, and his eyes only seemed deader. "What she doesn't realize is that she's killing me to." He murmured gently. He looked up at me, and for the first time in my life I didn't have anything to say. His eyes shined with tears. "I miss her, Eli. I miss the girl I fell in love with." He said, his voice breaking. It looked like he had been set on fire. "How bad is she?" I whispered. His chest heaved. "She's drinking three bottles of vodka every night practically _straight." _I knew what Adam meant. Straight meant that nothing was mixed in with it. My eyes widened and I stared at him. Was that even possible? I tried vodka a few times, after losing Julia. It burned, and gave me the worst hangover of my life. "Adam, you need to get her help before she really hurts herself." I said gently, lifting my hand to put it on his shoulder, then pulling it away. "I love her Eli, I can't stand to see her in pain." He said. I knew how he felt.

Adam left right after our conversation, convinced that he was going to talk to Fiona about going into an in-patient treatment facility a few miles away. I walked upstairs to find Clare sitting on our bed, looking through the sonogram pictures. "They're beautiful." She murmured gently. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek, and then leaned down to kiss her stomach twice. "Yeah, they are." I said, tracing Clare's belly with my finger tips. My babies. "I love you Clare." I said, kissing Clare. After a few moments I pulled away and leaned down to her stomach, gently lifting her shirt. I kissed on one side of Clare's stomach, and then the other. "I love you, too."

**A/N Sorry guys, I had writers block. I'm thinking about doing a new story, any suggestions? Drama with the babies next chapter. Five reviews to update! And the Goldsworthy Family only needs one more to update! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Eli's POV**

**Three months later**

It had been three months since I found out that Clare and I were going to have twins. My paycheck-my regular paycheck- was a huge sense of comfort to Clare and I. Knowing that we could afford to raise the babies was wonderful. Adam found a part-time job last month, and it was close to home. Which was good, because if Fiona needed him he was close by. Speaking of Fiona, yes, she's still an alcoholic. After tons of arguments with everyone, and some drunken fits, she finally agreed to go to therapy, and next month she's going to an in-patient rehab for a few weeks. She has to take some pills for her liver, because it's been having some problems from her drinking. Her and Clare talked for a very long time on the phone every day, since Clare no longer had to work. I brought in enough money for her to stay home. My new boss, Mr. Kruss, hired me two months ago. After I stormed out of his office, certain that I wouldn't get the job, he talked with his colleagues about me. They liked the "determined passion" and "dedication" I had, so they hired me. Score! Oh, and Clare and I bought a house. Why raise twins in an apartment with no yards?

I looked up at the ceiling, dreaming of a few months later. The babies would be here, and Clare and I would be married. Yes, married. I looked over at my sleeping fiancée-to-be and smiled. She and a small smile on her rose colored lips, and her porcelain skin looked beautiful as the sun hit off it. Her long cinnamon eyelashes made shadows across her cheekbones, and her curls framed her angel face perfectly. I placed my hand over her bulging stomach and tried to feel my babies kicking. After a couple of minutes, I got my reward. I felt a tiny nudge under my hand and a grin broke out on my face. I couldn't wait to meet them. I had fallen asleep in my skinny jeans last night and gently touched my other hand to my back pocket. I traced the velvet-covered box with my fingers. By tonight, Clare would be my fiancée. I could already see her walking down the aisle in the white dress, walking towards me and our future. Ah, daydreams. Clare stirred gently and I rubbed her stomach. She would wake up and get sick again, of course. Just one more month until the due date, and then she wouldn't have to worry about throwing up anymore. Sigh. It would be a long month.

Clare's eyelids fluttered open and her sapphires glittered whenever she saw me. "Hey." She said gently, still trying to fully wake herself up. Maybe I could help her with that. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She grinned and kissed me back, weaving her hands into my hair. I tenderly wrapped my arms around her and we both kissed hotly. How is it possible that I have kissed this girl a million times but she still had the same affect on me? My heart started beating faster, my palms got sweaty and I couldn't concentrate on anything but Clare. Her lips molded themselves under mine, and her tongue gently traced my bottom lip. Her hands wrapped around my waist, almost touching my back pocket. The ring! I pulled away from her gently and disappointment filled her eyes. It disappointed me to, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I kissed her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful." I said, brushing her curls back. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I wanted to do more with her so much, but I knew after her experience with KC she wanted to wait until marriage. I was off today, and I knew what we were going to do. "Clare, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked gently, fearing rejection. But this was Clare, and she would never reject me. Her eyes widened and brightened. "Seriously? Of course!" she said.

I was glad that Care loved the idea so much, and I knew why. She wanted to really enjoy our little amount of alone time that we had left, and why not? We only had a month. In less than an hour, Clare and I were driving to the beach in Morty, as she talked about baby names again. Clare wanted to name our son after me, but I didn't want her to. Honestly, I didn't want to pick names until I met them. I felt like if we picked names now, that our baby would have to fill into that name. I mean, what if we picked out Marcus and whenever the baby was born he looked like an Aaron? I think that we should find a name that fit the babies perfectly. Clare loved that idea, but for right now she was just brainstorming. When we finally made it to the beach, Clare was thrilled. She'd always loved beaches. I couldn't believe I was going to be as cliché as to propose on a beach.

I helped Clare out of Morty and we walked onto the beach. Clare was wearing a sundress and sandals, which she quickly kicked off. She moved her feet into the sand and we walked along the water for a while. I held her hand, sometimes bringing her hand up to press my lips to her fingers. The sunlight hit off her curls, and I stared at the love of my life. We fit perfectly together, two puzzle pieces designed to each other. I loved this girl more than anything in the world and I summoned all the courage I owned to do what I did next.

I got down on one knee beside Clare, the tide rushing up to touch her toes. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at the velvet box in my hand. I pulled up the lid and revealed a beautiful white gold ring. It had a diamond in the center, laced with emerald and sapphires. It had cost a fortune, but Clare was so worth it. "Clare Dianna Edwards, I promise to love you and our children every day for as long as I live, and even after that. I promise that I will always hold you, and always take care of you and our children. Would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" I said gently as tears hone in Clare's eyes. "Oh, Eli." She said, her face flushing. "Yes." She said. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said, practically jumping up and down.

I stood up and immediately wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing her fiercly. We were getting married. I slid the ring onto her fingers and kissed the love of my life again. A few moments later of just kissing each other, she pulled away. "Eli." She said, her voice confused. She placed a hand on her stomach and then looked at the liquid on her dress and running down her legs. "I think my water just broke."

**A/N The babies are coming! Any ideas on names! Seven reviews to update for this one, and I need name ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eli's POV**

Oh my God. My body went into full panic mode. I had prepared myself for this for months, and I still wasn't ready. I stared at Clare, my jaw unhinged, as she curled over suddenly, holding her stomach. "_Oooowwwww…." _Clare said, tears blooming in her sapphire eyes. She held her stomach as she gasped in pain and my arm was around her, guiding her to Morty. "C'mon Clare, we have to go to the hospital!" I said, terrified. I was going to be a father, was I even ready? My son, my daughter-"Ooooowwww! Eli!" Clare cried. Her nails dug into my arm and I did the only thing I could. It was obvious that Clare couldn't walk, so I very gently scooped her up in my arms. "Eli, be careful." She said, gasping for air. Her porcelain features twisted again and she gasped in pain. A sharp pain stabbed into my heart. I didn't want her to be in pain. If only I had been there so that way she wouldn't drink, then none of this wouldn't have happened. I carried Clare to Morty and thought of how I could help her. I set her down in the seat and she dealt with the seat belt. I got into Morty and reached for my keys in my pocket. I hit myt pocket, and it was empty. My keys! Where were my keys? "What's wrong?" Clare said, already terrified. "I lost my keys!"

Soon enough I was outside, frantically searching for my keys. Where were they? Something glimmered down the beach and I ran towards it, ripping the sand up. Not keys, just a candy wrapper. Oh my God. Me and Clare had been on the tide whenever I had brought out the ring, which also had my car keys in the same pocket. They were in the water. I went to the place where I proposed to Clare and saw them drifting out to see. Thank God I had put a picture of Clare and I on my keychain, and it acted as a life preserver. I dived into the cold water and grabbed the keys. Soaking wet I ran back to Morty as Clare screamed in pain. "Eli, hurry up!" she hissed through clenched teeth as I smashed the keys into the ignition. I twisted the keys and Morty roared to life. My brain was in full panic mode now, and I barely remembered to put Morty in reverse before hitting the gas. I pushed the gas pedal to the floor as Clare screamed. Her blue eyes shined with pain and sweat beaded on her forehead. Her curls were pushed back over her head. She smashed her feet into the dashboard and cried out in pain. As she panted for air I heard the barely audible words growl at me through her clenched teeth. "Call. Our. Parents." She hissed, grabbing her stomach.

"Eli, it fucking hurts!" Clare cried as another contraction rocked her body. We had been in Morty for about ten minutes and we had another five before we got to the hospital. It surprised me that Clare was swearing, she must really be in pain. I hit Cece and Bullfrog's number on my speed dial. Please pick up. Cece picked up on the third ring. "Hey baby boy, what's up?" Cece asked me. "Clare's having the baby, can you and Bullfrog meet us at the hospital?" I asked, frantic. A rush of emotions were running through me and my heart was pounding in my ears. "Are you serious? But baby boy, it's too soon. Clare's only eight months along!" Cece said. "I know, I know, but the babies are coming now!" I said. "Suitcase." Clare muttered from the passenger side as her contraction wore off. "Oh, yeah, can you stop by our house and get Clare's suitcase? It's in the hall!" I said. Cece agreed and I hung up the phone. I pressed the gas to get through the light before it turned red and Clare smiled at me weakly. "I remembered the suitcase." She said, laughing a little. "You packed it the week we got back together, four months before the babies were due." She said, still laughing. Yeah, I had. Four months before. It might seem insane, but Clare and I laughed all the way to the hospital.

After another call to Clare's parents, we were at the hospital. I ran around to the other side and helped Clare out. She clung to me as I helped her limp into the ER. "Eli, I'm scared. The babies are too early, what if they get hurt?" she said, upset. Another contraction rocked her body and I scooped her up again. I was scared, too. What if they were too early? What if they got sick? Clare shuddered in my arms and I raced into the emergency room. "Can someone help me? My fiancée is having a baby!" I said. Two nurses rushed over, one pushing a wheelchair. "Who's your doctor?" the nurse asked as she helped Clare into the wheelchair. "Dr. Martin" I said. The nurse sighed in relief. "You're very lucky, he just delivered a baby and is still here. I'll get him for you." I told them our names and Cece and Bullfrog showed up in time to fill in the forms for me. I left to go be with my fiancée. She was lying in a bed, panting. Sweat rolled down her face and she looked terrified. "Eli, Eli, I'm so scared." She said as the nurse asked her questions. "Me too, baby. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." I said, taking her hand. I let her squeeze it whenever she went through pain. "Tell Cece to call Adam and Fiona." She gasped. "And Darcy. And tell Cece to get in here, I want her to be here." Clare hissed. I did as I was told and walked in with Cece and the doctor. Clare denied drugs, saying she didn't want the babies to be drugged for their first moment in the world. He looked up at Clare and lifted the blanket. "How many centimeters is she dilated?" he asked. "Ten, doctor. She's ready to push." Cece got on the other side of Clare as I squeezed her hand. "It's going to be okay, Clare." I whispered as she screamed in pain. After a few more pushes, the doctor said that the baby was crowning. This is the last moment before you're a father, Eli, I thought as the baby slid into the doctor's hands. Suddenly, all the little things that had mattered to me before I suddenly didn't give a damn about. I looked down at my firstborn son and I felt the rush of heat that everyone experiences. I watched as he squirmed, took his first breath and let out a wailing cry. Somewhere far behind me, the doctor declared I had a son and the love of my life sighed in relief and asked if he was okay. He was. He was perfect.

I cut the cord just in time for my first daughter to be brought into the world. She was smaller than her twin, much smaller. Ten fingers and ten toes, just like her brother. Time passed in slow motion, with Clare and I holding our children. I already knew there names before I even said them. I looked at Clare, my beautiful fiancée and tears streamed down our face. We barely discussed it before their names were picked. Whenever the doctor asked for the name on the birth certificate, I said them with utter confidence. "Jaylin Brianna Goldsworthy and Julian Adam Goldsworthy."

**A/N Do you like the names? I tried to mix Katherine1997's idea with PeaceLoveandWar67's idea, and the baby boy's middle name was already decided on Adam. More chapters? If so, review guys! Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers! **


	8. Chapter 8

**To my readers: Please, bear with me. My bro is suicidal and had to go to a mental hospital. He took my computer to work from there so that way he wouldn't lose his job. My rents r getting a divorce and my sis got in a car crash. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, my bro gets OUT OF THE HOSPITAL IN A WEEK and I WILL update all of my inprogress stories then. I'm typing on a library computer with half the freaking keyboard missing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry I haven't been updating yet guys, a lot of stuff has been going on. I just wanted to thank all the reviewers who sent their condolences my way. Thanks, guys. **

**Two months later**

**Eli's POV**

Let me tell you right now that everything you ever heard about babies being cute and cuddly and adorable is true. Now, let me tell you everything that they don't tell you. The doctors and your parents don't tell you that you will be up every two hours every day and night for at least four months after your child is born, now try doubling that. They don't tell you that the woman that gave birth will be irritable and grumpy all the time from the hormones. They don't tell you that you will lose so many countless nights of sleep that your blood has turned to coffee, and that you will miss more meals than you can count. They don't tell you that if you're leaving to go to work, babies will always-_always- _throwup on you, making you late. They don't tell you that when one of the babies wakes up and cries, the other will to. They also don't tell you that it is worth every single second when you get that one moment when it's just your fiancée and you children. Jules and Jay-Jay, as we called them, were fast asleep on Clare and I's bed. Jay-Jay looks stunningly like her mother, with her perfect blue eyes and cinnamon hair. Her hair is just a little tuft at the moment, but we think it will grow in. Her brother has identical blue eyes and his hair is just a shade lighter. He has even less hair than his sister.

They were born so early that it looked like their features had been quickly sketched in, complete but incomplete. The babies had porcelain skin, like their mother. They just barely had light traces of eyebrows, but their eyelashes were thick and dark. They were perfect in every single way. I sighed in content as my fiancée snuggled up against me. We were getting married in a month, and I was so looking forward to it. The wedding, sure. But I was more intrigued by the honeymoon. Fiona's family, by some miracle, insisted on paying for our honeymoon in Hawaii. How cool is that? It was early morning, almost eight, and I knew that Fiona, Alli, and Helen would be over any minute to take Clare wedding dress shopping. I knew she was excited, even though she tried to tell me otherwise. I had such a fat paycheck rolling in from my bonus job of writing reviews that I could afford to let Clare buy an expensive dress. I kept telling her that price didn't matter, but she kept insisting that she would get something cheap. I also knew that if she found her dream dress, and that it was expensive, she would buy it. Adam would be over soon to help me write my vows, anyway.

Clare smiled up at me, her sapphire eyes twinkling, and I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Blue Eyes." I murmured. "I love you to, baby." She whispered, kissing me gently. Fireworks set off in my brain, and I shivered reflexively. My arms tightened around her as my phone rang. I opened it to hear Helen shrill voice in my ear. "Can you send Clare and Jaylin down please, Eli? Thanks." She said, not giving me a chance to talk. I hung up the phone and sighed as Clare got out of bed. She slipped her flip-flops on and picked up Jay-Jay. Helen didn't particularly care for our little nicknames, even though Clare did. She placed Jay in her little carrier as our baby squirmed slightly. Helen and Alli wanted to get a dress for her too, so that way she would fit in with the wedding atmosphere. Not that it would matter to her. "Have fun, Blue Eyes." I said. She smiled slightly looking down at our sleeping son. She mimicked my smirk and snickered, "Good luck, Eli." I gulped. Oh boy.

**Clare's POV**

I was picking my wedding dress today! I was so excited! I also had to pick a dress for Jay-Jay, but I already had an idea. I wanted to make one myself, and then get a hat or headband that matched for it. The headband would be cute because she would look like me! I was so excited as I carried the baby carrier and my purse out to the waiting car. I squealed as I saw my mom and friends. They all oohed and ahhed at Jay-Jay and we were on our way. "Okay, Clare, there is this awesome bridal shop by my house, it has everything we need. Veils, trains, dresses, flower bouquets, everything!" Fiona said as she drove. My mom smiled wearily, looking at me in the backseat, her eyebrows raised as if to say 'How much money does this girl think we have?' "Um, Fiona, Eli and I kind of wanted a low-key wedding. Not really expensive." I murmured.

"You mean cheap." Fiona stated. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it if it comes to that. Did Eli have any ideas for his vows yet?" she asked. I was about to talk whenever she said "Oh! Care, we have to buy you some lingerie for your honeymoon!" Alli giggled in the backseat and I gulped. Oh, boy. 

**A/N Sorry it's so short guys! **This was just to see how many people were still reading, and to see whether or not I should continue. Do any of you have any ideas for **wedding vows, dresses **or l**ingerie? I got nothing. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I have ecided to terminated this account and reinvent myself with a new account; poisoncadence. Check to see if your favorite story is being continued on that account, and check out the newest story! Thank you all so much!


End file.
